


Цветок из проклятого сада

by Shershik



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shershik/pseuds/Shershik
Summary: Ушиджима Вакатоши с детства не умеет использовать магию, поэтому он, как и многие другие люди, научился пользоваться чужими заклинаниями, заключенными в бумагу. И бытовая магия действительно упрощала жизнь. Но даже с самыми лучшими заклинаниями нельзя быть уверенным в результате – это Ушиджима понял в тот день, когда из яркой мятой бумажки появился не обещанный цветок, а странный парень, назвавшийся демоном и перевернувший его привычную жизнь вверх дном.





	Цветок из проклятого сада

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана в рамках челленджа HQ!! MiniBang+Reverse 2018
> 
> К этому тексту есть просто прекрасные иллюстрации от Carcaneloce <3  
> Ссылка на альбом: http://imgbox.com/g/x1YbSk02sI  
> Ccылка на артера: http://carcaneloce.tumblr.com/

– Опять он! – Ойкава Тоору скривился, молниеносно скрываясь под прилавком. – Вечно в мою смену припирается, гад! Еще и Ива-чан не вернулся…

Когда Ушиджима Вакатоши открыл дверь и зашел в небольшую лавку, его встретил только мелодичный звон колокольчика. На крючках под потолком висели веники трав, длинные, тянущиеся вдоль стен, полки были заставлены круглыми стеклянными банками, содержимое которых иногда лениво шевелилось, а стена за прилавком полностью состояла из маленьких ящичков, некоторые из которых не закрывались, и наружу торчали мятые уголки разноцветных бумажек.

– Есть тут кто-нибудь? – негромко окликнул Ушиджима.

Никто не отозвался, только худой серый кот, выскользнув из глубины лавки, начал тереться о его ноги, требуя внимания. Ушиджима наклонился и подставил коту свою ладонь: тот довольно выгнулся, потом несколько раз боднул ее лбом и довольно замурчал. В этот момент дверной колокольчик снова зазвенел, и Ушиджима обернулся.

– Ойкава, я собрал все заказы на лекарства, но у нас некоторых ингредиентов не хватает, нужно будет сходить в горы сегодня-завтра. А еще у нас большой заказ на амулеты удачи от искателей приключений…

Иваизуми Хаджиме наконец-то оторвал глаза от длинного свитка, который держал в руках, и, скользнув удивленным взглядом по пустому прилавку и Ушиджиме, закончил:

– …из дома Храбрых сердец. Извините, вы давно пришли?

– Пять минут назад. Я думал зайти попозже, но задержался. Хотя нет, – Ушиджима опустил взгляд на кота, все еще трущегося о его ногу, – меня задержали.

– Прошу прощения, за ним нужно приглядывать, а я не думал, что мой напарник уйдет. Это типичная жертва злоупотребления оборотными заклинаниями, – объяснил Иваизуми, подхватывая кота с пола одним выверенным движением и направляясь к прилавку.

– Сначала они не могут превратиться обратно, потом возвращаются в человеческий облик, но не приходят в сознание, а со временем забывают, что когда-то были людьми. Этот парень попал к нам слишком поздно, помочь не получилось. Мы даже его имени не знаем.

В этот момент Иваизуми встретился взглядом с мрачным Ойкавой, забившимся под прилавок, и медленно сделал глубокий вдох через нос. Нельзя было устраивать разборки при клиенте, поэтому он с максимально невозмутимым в этой ситуации выражением лица сунул кота Ойкаве в руки и поднял глаза на терпеливо ждущего Ушиджиму. Тот решил не тратить время на разговоры и сразу перешел к сути:

– Мне снова нужна магия. Как обычно: защитный барьер и дождевые вызовы на месяц.

Иваизуми коротко кивнул, повернулся к стене, состоящей из маленьких ящичков, быстро вытащил стопку сложенных треугольниками бумажек разных оттенков синего, из них отложил десяток светло-голубых и снова повернулся к ящичкам. Вскоре к голубым треугольникам присоединились красный и довольно помятый ярко-фиолетовый. На последний Ушиджима посмотрел с непониманием.

– Это подарок, в качестве извинения за ожидание. Думаю, это какие-то цветы, – не очень уверенно протянул Иваизуми, – цвет слишком яркий, да и маркировка призыва стоит… В любом случае, в этом городе никто, кроме вас, не станет покупать и выращивать цветы, так что примите, пожалуйста.

Ушиджима кивнул в знак согласия и аккуратно опустил на прилавок небольшой приятно звякнувший мешочек. Иваизуми развязал его и кивнул: особой нужды пересчитывать не было. Ушиджима Вакатоши всегда платил ровно пятьдесят серебряных монет с изображением летящих птиц. В два раза больше, чем стоили сами заклинания.

Как только за ним закрылась дверь, лицо Иваизуми словно пошло судорогой, он шумно втянул носом воздух и, мгновение помедлив, процедил:

– Вылезай, Дуракава, он уже ушел. И лучше тебе не испытывать мое терпение.

Ойкава выглянул из своего убежища и оценивающе посмотрел на Иваизуми. Кажется, увиденное ему не понравилось, потому что он поспешил растянуть губы в немного нервной улыбке.

– И-Ива-чан, ты же знаешь, я не хочу иметь с этим парнем ничего общего…

– От тебя требовалось всего лишь принять сегодня всех покупателей.

Иваизуми скрестил руки на груди и мрачно повторил:

– Всех. Почему ты можешь найти подход к кому угодно, но только не к нашему постоянному клиенту?

– Это потому что он странный, – фыркнул Ойкава, заглядывая в мешочек с серебром. – Даже его деньги странные, таких ты ни у кого больше в этом городе не встретишь.

– А по-моему, ты просто придираешься к нему, – закатил глаза Иваизуми.

– Но подумай сам, Ива-чан, – Ойкава взял одну из монет и теперь задумчиво крутил ее в пальцах, не спеша убирать к остальным, – он приехал из Шираторизавы, страны такой далекой, что на дорогу туда можно потратить больше года, живет в огромном особняке за городом совершенно один и только и делает, что ухаживает за своим садом, да еще и абсолютно не умеет использовать магию. Этого более чем достаточно, чтобы считать его странным, разве нет?

– Пока он платит такие деньги за твою магию, мне абсолютно все равно, чем он занимается и чего он не умеет.

– За нашу магию, Ива-чан, – мягко, но настойчиво поправил Ойкава.

– Да-да, – развел руками Иваизуми, – еще скажи, что без меня бы ты не справился. Ты лучше многих умеешь управлять магией, не подвергая себя опасности. И умеешь сплетать заклинания, достаточно сильные, чтобы зарабатывать на них. При желании ты мог бы стать придворным магом в королевской столице на юге или даже хранителем Восточной цитадели, но вместо этого ты торчишь в глуши, где ничего не происходит, и зарабатываешь на жизнь, продавая магию для бытовых нужд.

– Без тебя я не смогу творить, – притворно вздохнул Ойкава, обнимая Иваизуми со спины и утыкаясь лбом в его плечо, – а ты просто без меня не сможешь.

– Самоуверенность, как и всегда, прет из всех щелей, – хмыкнул тот, запуская руку в чужие волосы и ероша их, – но в этот раз я не буду с тобой спорить.

 

***

Дверь с вывеской «Магия на любой вкус» закрылась за его спиной, и Ушиджима Вакатоши вышел на небольшую, но довольно оживленную улочку. Вот только казалось, что все жители славного города Меллота торопились поскорее убраться под защиты своих крыш: быстро сворачивал свой лоток торговец дешевыми амулетами, торопилась уложить в повозку рулоны ярких тканей молодая девушка, без привычного смеха пробежала стайка детворы.

«Их можно понять», – подумал Ушиджима, поднимая глаза к небу, готовому разразиться грозой: в тяжелых облаках то и дело зловеще мелькали отсветы зарниц. Он жил в этих местах уже три года, и перестал удивляться местным чудачествам, одним из которых был страх оставаться на улице во время дождя. Ушиджима не особо интересовался народными преданиями, чтобы выяснять причину, но каждый раз недоумевал, видя в панике разбегающихся людей. В его родной Шираторизаве дожди всегда были праздником, сулящим богатые всходы. Впрочем, по-настоящему сильных гроз, переходящих в ураганы со шквальным ветром, в Шираторизаве не бывало. Над Меллотом же они гремели довольно часто, словно город сам притягивал природные буйства.

Внезапно Ушиджима почувствовал, как кто-то дергает его за рукав, и опустил взгляд. Рядом стояла маленькая сухонькая старушка, одетая в многослойные цветастые лохмотья; ее седые волосы выбивались из неаккуратного пучка, а глаза лихорадочно поблескивали. Поняв, что на нее обратили внимание, она отпустила рукав и замерла, так и не сказав ни слова.

– Вы что-то хотели? – спросил Ушиджима, нарушая собственное негласное правило не обращать внимания на многочисленных сумасшедших и просто странных личностей, которые встречались в Меллоте в огромных количествах.

– Не стоит вам оставаться на улице, когда собирается такая гроза, – прошелестела старушка, внимательно вглядываясь в его лицо. – Вам точно не стоит, ведь когда багровая молния бьет в землю – с неба падает демон.

Ушиджима не верил в подобные истории, которые только и годились, чтобы пугать непослушных детей, но ощутил странный пробежавший по позвоночнику холодок. Старушка не выглядела безумной, она пристально смотрела на него, явно ожидая чего-то, а потом как-то растерянно моргнула и, словно очнувшись, уставилась на него уже с недоумением. Ушиджима не успел спросить, что она имела в виду, – старушка уже исчезла, быстро растворившись в спешащей толпе.

Когда он наконец добрался до места, где оставил свою повозку, начался дождь. Запряженная пара коней беспокоилась и била копытами, испуганно прижимая к головам уши.

– Багровых молний не бывает, – сказал Ушиджима, успокаивающе поглаживая их лоснящиеся от влаги шеи.

Он не был уверен, кого хотел успокоить на самом деле: себя или лошадей.

                                           

 ***

Несмотря на грозные облака, дождь все не спешил расходиться, вися в воздухе густой моросью. Ушиджима успел добраться до своего особняка. Большое и мрачное здание равнодушно смотрело на него из глубины имения темными глазами окон. Слишком большое для одного жильца. Возможно, у него бывали и лучшие времена, но теперь дикий виноград полностью захватил левый фланг здания, перекинувшись на небольшую смотровую башенку, стены медленно крошились, а темная, побитая дождями черепица нуждалась в замене. Никто не хотел жить здесь, и особняк постепенно обветшал и словно одичал. С приездом Ушиджимы Вакатоши мало что изменилось. Только появились ровные квадраты грядок на заднем дворе, а огромный сад стал куда более ухожен.

Лошади привычно потянули повозку ко входу. Ушиджима спрыгнул на землю перед двумя черными каменными столбами, служившими подобием ворот – раньше здесь была покосившаяся кованая решетка, но она была убрана после того, как несколько местных детишек пробрались через нее в старый сад. С того времени Ушиджима не доверял обычным средствам защиты. Он подождал, пока повозка полностью окажется на территории поместья и, повернувшись лицом к дороге, бросил на землю красный бумажный треугольник. Из него выстрелил вверх золотистый защитный барьер и раскрылся, словно огромный зонтик, медленно растягиваясь и опускаясь по границе поместья. Коснувшись земли, он в последний раз вспыхнул золотом и исчез. Только по изредка подрагивающему воздуху было видно, что он все еще на месте. Это были самые надежные ворота из всех возможных, хоть они и требовали ежемесячного обновления магии.

Ушиджима распряг лошадей, завел их в небольшую пристройку, служившую конюшней и засыпал на корм овса. Потом перенес все свертки, купленные в городе, в просторный холл особняка и обернулся на пороге, подняв глаза к небу.  
Громады серых и сердитых облаков наползали друг на друга, меняя форму. Гроза все не спешила начинаться.

– Возможно, я успею…

Ушиджима еще раз посмотрел на небо, словно оценивая, а потом быстрым шагом скрылся в глубине огромного сада. Было там одно место, куда он приходил всегда. Преодолев расстояние в привычные двести сорок шагов, Ушиджима вышел на небольшую площадку, со всех сторон окруженную старыми фруктовыми деревьями. В центре, источая легкий свет, росли два серебристых куста. Они плавно покачивались, расправляя листья и похожие на розы цветы, словно находились под водой. Эти растения не реагировали ни на усиливающийся ветер, ни на подступающую грозу, ни на чье-либо присутствие, но Ушиджима все равно тихо произнес:

– Я вернулся.

Ничего не произошло. Впрочем, он уже давно перестал надеяться.

Внезапно внимание Ушиджимы привлекла цветная точка под ногами. Ярко-фиолетовый треугольник выпал из кармана на траву и теперь медленно пропитывался влагой.

«Это ведь тоже цветы, – Ушиджима наклонился, поднимая его и разворачивая, – должны быть красивыми...»

В следующий момент фиолетовая бумага, покрытая изнутри магическими знаками, вспыхнула и превратилась в пепел. Ушиджима закашлялся от резкого запаха дыма, чувствуя, как начинает кружиться голова. По земле застучали тяжелые капли, засвистел быстро поднявшийся ветер, заскрипели, словно от боли, ветви деревьев – гроза вступила в свои права.

                                                              

Небо расколола багровая молния. Недавно установленный защитный барьер брызнул над головой Ушиджимы осколками. Алая точка прочертила в облаках кривую линию и с грохотом упала где-то за деревьями. Почти сразу же низко и страшно загрохотал гром. Головокружение усилилось, и Ушиджима потерял сознание, упав щекой в мокрую траву.

 

***

Ему снова снился тот же самый сон. Повторяющийся из ночи в ночь кошмар. Ушиджима бежал куда-то в душной и непроглядной темноте. Над его головой летела огромная красная комета – вестник войн, бед и болезней. Впереди он видел смутно знакомые силуеты, но никак не мог их догнать. Не было голоса, чтобы позвать их, не было смелости, чтобы выдержать их взгляды. Но они не оборачивались, лишь продолжали идти вперед. А потом резко исчезли – только белые птицы взметнулись куда-то вверх. Кто-то невидимый расхохотался безумным смехом, от которого Ушиджиму прошибло холодным потом. Он в последний раз рванулся вперед, понимая, что на следующий рывок просто не хватит воздуха, – и открыл глаза.

Ушиджима смотрел в знакомый потолок своей спальни. Все тело ломило, словно он целый день проработал на поле, было жарко и душно. Ушиджима был укрыт по самый подбородок по меньшей мере тремя одеялами. Над головой толпились маленькие, похожие на миниатюрные солнца оранжевые огоньки: словно живые, они гонялись друг за другом, сталкивались и отскакивали в разные стороны.

– Ты дрожал, поэтому я подумал, что тебе холодно, – донеслось откуда-то сбоку.

Ушиджима с трудом повернул голову. У его кровати кто-то сидел. После слепящих огоньков разглядеть лицо сидящего рядом человека было трудно. Кто это? Ширабу? Раньше Ширабу всегда был рядом, когда Ушиджиме случалось заболеть. В ногах часто устраивался Гошики, а в дверях время от времени мелькали то Реон, то Семи. Но это было так давно, что уже было похоже скорее на приятный сон, чем на настоящие воспоминания.

– Жарко, – выдохнул Ушиджима, пытаясь выбраться из своих одеял.

Огоньки вокруг заметались, а потом – повинуясь щелчку пальцев сидящего у кровати – исчезли. Почти одновременно с этим распахнулось окно и в комнату хлынула приятная прохлада, оставшаяся после буйства грозы. Комната погрузилась в густой полумрак, и Ушиджима смог нормально открыть глаза.

«Это магия, – понял Ушиджима. – Но кто может так безрассудно использовать ее? Всего одна ошибка, и человек пожалеет, что решил прибегнуть к ее помощи...»

– Кто ты?

– Меня зовут Тендо.

– Тендо… – Ушиджима повторил имя, словно пробуя на вкус. Оно было незнакомым и не вызывало никаких ассоциаций. – Я не знаю тебя.

– Зато я знаю тебя, – усмехнулись ему из темноты, и две алые точки, словно угольки, опасно вспыхнули в полумраке. – И знаю о тебе больше, чем ты сам, Ушиджима Вакатоши.

– Кто ты? – повторил свой вопрос Ушиджима.

Зрение понемногу привыкало к темноте: теперь он видел очертания своего ночного гостя. Тендо сидел на стуле с ногами, уперев подбородок в колени. Казалось, что от этой позы он не испытывает ни капли неудобства, хоть и вынужден был сжаться почти в комок.

– Я демон.

Этот простой ответ вызвал из памяти маленькую старушку в цветастых одеждах.

«Как она сказала? Когда бьет багровая молния – с неба падает демон?»

– И ты упал с неба? – уточнил Ушиджима.

– Если бы я упал, мы бы не говорили сейчас, – хихикнул Тендо. – Я смог спуститься в мир людей, потому что ты призвал меня магией.

– Я не умею использовать магию, – возразил Ушиджима.

– Многие не умеют, многие боятся, а многие просто используют чужие заклинания, – произнес Тендо, покачиваясь на стуле. – Я так долго ждал, пока ты возьмешь тот листок…

– Но Иваизуми сказал, что это цветы, – медленно проговорил Ушиджима.

– Потому что он думал, что это цветы, – голос Тендо звучал на удивление довольно. – Потому что всего лишь на мгновение я внушил ему, что это цветы. Он сам вписал мое имя. Вмешательство было таким незначительным, что он и не заметил! Всего лишь один маленький штрих в готовой вязи заклинания полностью изменил его задачу! Люди и правда такие интересные! – теперь в голосе звучал неподдельный восторг.

– Зачем ты пришел?

Язык ворочался во рту с трудом, словно чужой. Казалось, что сил на разговор уже почти не оставалось. Ушиджима сглотнул горькую слюну и снова попытался сбросить с себя одеяла. Руки слушались плохо словно ватные.

– Я пришел, потому что заинтересовался. И потому что тебе это нужно.

Алые точки глаз мигнули совсем близко – Тендо придвинулся вплотную. Кровать ощутимо просела там, куда упиралась рука демона.

                                                            

– Сегодня, Ушиджима Вакатоши, я буду смотреть твои кошмары вместо тебя. А теперь – спи!

Его лба быстро коснулись холодные пальцы. Веки потяжелели, мысли словно замедлились. Ушиджиме никогда ничего не хотелось так сильно, как закрыть глаза прямо сейчас.

«Снова… эта магия...»

Это было последним, о чем он успел подумать, прежде чем провалился в сон без сновидений.

 

***

Ушиджима открыл глаза, когда по его щеке скользнул теплый солнечный луч, пробравшийся в комнату сквозь плетиво винограда. Ночью явно было жарко, потому что все одеяла были сброшены на пол. Он давно уже не чувствовал себя таким отдохнувшим. Не было никаких кошмаров, бега в темноту и ужасного безумного смеха. Снаружи доносились веселые трели птиц, радующихся новому дню. На душе у Ушиджимы Вакатоши было удивительно спокойно.

«Вот бы всегда так».

Он встал и потянулся, разминая мышцы после сна. В комнате все было как обычно. Одежда висела там, где он ее оставил. Письменные принадлежности на столе были расставлены так, как он их оставил. Простые белые занавески лениво шевелил ветерок.

Ушиджима нахмурился.

Окно было открыто настежь. Не так, как он его оставил.

За спиной послышался шорох, и Ушиджима обернулся. Гора одеял на полу зашевелилась. Из нее доносилось сопение, словно под ней ворочался просыпающийся дракон. Сначала из-под одеял высунулась нога. Довольно худая, бледная нога. Спустя мгновение она скрылась обратно, а с другой стороны показалась голова. Ушиджима еще никогда не видел ничего подобного: сквозь темно-багровые волосы, словно изогнутые ветки, пробивались черные рога. Не совсем отдавая себе отчет в том, что собирается сделать, Ушиджима присел на корточки перед одеялами и протянул руку, коснувшись одного из них. Рог были теплый и гладкий, на ощупь похожий на кость. Держать его было приятно. Ушиджима провел пальцами по длине рога, остановившись на заостренном кончике.

– Пристаешь с самого утра? – удивленно спросил сонный голос, своим звучанием словно возвращая Ушиджиму в события прошлой ночи.

«Это был не сон, раз он здесь».

– Прости, – извинился Ушиджима, убирая руку.

Тендо смотрел на него сонными щелочками глаз. Теперь его не скрывала темнота, и Ушиджима видел, какой он бледный. Черты лица были болезненно заостренными, а под глазами залегли глубокие черные тени, словно Тендо не спал уже очень много ночей.

– Ты в порядке? – спросил Ушиджима, сразу же получая ответный вопрос:

– А ты? Хорошо поспал?

– Да. Кошмары не снились.

– Это потому что я такой страшный, что они сами боятся подходить близко, – объяснил Тендо, довольно улыбаясь. Ушиджима отметил, как на несколько секунд вспыхнули его темные рубиновые глаза и лицо приобрело живость, которая словно смягчила каждую острую черточку. Потом Тендо потянулся и, отчаянно подавив зевок, повалился на свою импровизированную кровать.

Ушиджима ощущал странный несвойственный ему интерес. Кто такой этот странный парень? Откуда он пришел? И почему пришел именно к нему? Как так свободно использовал магию? Слишком много незаданных вопросов роились у него в голове. С какого-то нужно было начать.

– Вчера ты сказал, что знаешь меня. Откуда?

– Я смотрел в перевернутые зеркала, – сонно пробормотал Тендо.

Он сел, выпутавшись из своих одеял. Из одежды на нем была только длинная грубая черная рубашка, которая доходила до середины худых бедер. В ее вырезе вызывающе торчали ключицы. Тендо потянулся, вытягивая вверх длинные руки. Рукава его не по размеру большой рубашки закатились до самых плеч. Ушиджима скользнул взглядом по длинным и довольно тонким пальцам с темными и немного загнутыми ногтями, больше похожими на когти животного, и остановился на бледных бороздах шрамов, перебегающих с правого плеча на верхнюю часть предплечья.

– В перевернутые зеркала?

– Это такие… – Тендо зевнул, показывая заостренные зубы. – Дырки… Когда пространство рвется. Находишь такую и можешь смотреть в мир, что находится внизу. Иногда это может быть довольно увлекательно. Я смотрел на тебя почти три года, и мне ни капли не надоело.

Тендо говорил совершенно безумные вещи, но Ушиджима не хотел, чтобы он замолкал. Оказывается, все те три года, что он жил в этом особняке в полном одиночестве, кому-то было интересно просто смотреть на него.

– Так долго?

Тендо посмотрел на него с интересом.

– Это долго?

Ушиджима кивнул.

– Я и не заметил, – удивленно округлил глаза Тендо. – Время вообще очень сомнительная величина: то летит, то замирает. Как тут уследишь?

– Времени на работу оставалось бы меньше, ты бы заметил.

– Но я ничего не делал, просто лежал и смотрел.

– Три года?

– Иногда демонам совершенно нечем заняться, – пожал плечами Тендо.

Он задумчиво почесал основание левого рога, а потом запустил обе руки в волосы, убирая их с лица и приподнимая вверх. По темно-красным прядям словно пробежала волна. Тендо убрал руки, но волосы остались торчать вверх, как скованная утренним заморозком трава.

– Как ты это делаешь? – Ушиджима протянул руку и коснулся странной прически: волосы были мягкими на ощупь, но уверенно торчали вверх, не теряя формы. – Тоже магией?

– Еще можно использовать сок гремучей травы, но так выходит гораздо быстрее и удобнее, – Тендо на секунду поморщился, словно вспомнив о чем-то неприятном, и добавил:

– И чище.

Он резко качнулся и поднялся на ноги. Тендо был примерно одного роста с Ушиджимой, но казался гораздо выше за счет странной прически и рогов. Он с интересом осмотрелся вокруг, покрутил в руках подхваченное со стола перо, потом пересек комнату и выглянул из окна, спугнув двух птиц. Тендо все время двигался, движения были то резкими и суетливыми, то плавными и текучими. Создавалось впечатление, что те три года, о которых он упоминал ранее, все же утомили его: теперь он не хотел оставаться в покое ни на минуту.

Ушиджиме показалось, что Тендо менялся с каждой секундой, проведенной в движении. Кожа приобретала более теплый оттенок, медленно исчезали тени под глазами. Воздух над его головой подрагивал, словно над огнем, из-за чего контуры рогов казались немного смазанными.

– Что ты делаешь?

Тендо удивленно посмотрел на него.

– Ничего.

– Разве ты не применяешь магию прямо сейчас?

– Она сама применяется, – протянул Тендо, – это как дышать.

– У всех демонов так?

– У всех, пока они не сломаны, – Тендо указал свои длинным пальцем на рога. – Или не вырваны. Такое тоже случается.

Ушиджима понял, что ничего не понял. Тендо проницательно уставился на него и пустился в объяснения:

– У нас рога растут из такого материала, который отлично принимает, накапливает и распределяет энергию, которая поддерживает все в мирах. Люди называют ее магией.

– Поддерживает? – переспросил Ушиджима.

Перед его глазами пронеслось воспоминание: мужчина, пытавшийся вызвать дождь, чтобы спасти свой урожай. Он не хотел умереть от голода, и это желание толкнуло его на использование магии, которая оказалась слишком сильна, чтобы ее контролировать. Он умер быстро. Все, что Ушиджима смог для него сделать, – выкопать могилу.

– Люди просто не умеют правильно ее использовать, – ответил Тендо, словно подсмотрев его мысли. – Хоть некоторые и научились заключать эту энергию в бумагу. Демоны этого не умеют.

«Потому что им это не нужно», – подумал Ушиджима, глядя на дрожащий воздух над головой Тендо.

– Ты знаешь, что такое магия? Она, как ствол огромного дерева, от которого расходятся во все стороны ветки-миры. Мой мир находится прямо над твоим, энергия или, по-вашему, магия присутствует в них обоих, вот только ветка людей почему-то подгнила у основания. И использование простейших преобразований обратится для любого человека катастрофой. Вы утратили свои рога, контролирующие течение энергии.

– У людей никогда не было рогов.

– Как ты можешь быть так уверен?

Ушиджима хотел ответить, но был перебит утробным звуком собственного желудка. Тендо замер, прислушиваясь, а потом засмеялся.

– Нам надо поесть, расскажешь после завтрака – сказал Ушиджима, выходя из комнаты в темный коридор.

– Или во время, – предложил Тендо, выскользнув за ним. – Я могу говорить, пока ты будешь есть!

– Раз уж ты здесь, то мы поедим вместе.

– Не обязательно тратить на меня еду, пока я использую окружающую меня энергию, – весело сказал Тендо. – Дома я вообще редко ел привычным для людей способом.

– Дома?

– В мире демонов, который находится прямо над миром людей, – объяснил Тендо, делая хаотичные движения руками. – Если бы демоны нуждались в еде так сильно, как люди, то, наверное, уже давно бы сожрали друг друга!

– Почему?

– Потому что у нас нет ни растений, ни животных в том количестве, которого достаточно, чтобы всех прокормить. Наверное, поэтому демоны восстанавливают энергию в обход приема пищи. А сам процесс это… – Тендо умолк на несколько секунд, словно подбирая правильные слова, – это просто для заполнения пустоты. Когда делать нечего.

«Кажется, там всем часто нечего делать», – отметил Ушиджима, глядя, как Тендо вертел головой во все стороны, рассматривая коридор, по которому они шли на кухню. Сама же кухня вызвала у Тендо настоящий восторг. Он отказался от предложенного хлеба и сыра и увлеченно принялся исследовать кухонную утварь: шкрябнул ногтем стенку большого котла, в котором обычно готовился суп, повертел в руках и согнул железную ложку, уронил несколько разделочных досок. Ушиджима перехватил руку Тендо только когда тот потянулся к красивым белым тарелкам.

– Только не их.

– Дорогая сердцу память? – заинтересовался Тендо, разворачиваясь и пристально вглядываясь в лицо Ушиджиме. – От того, кого теперь нет рядом?

Ушиджима вздрогнул, но ничего не ответил. Просто указал Тендо на свободный стул. Тот с готовностью забрался на него и, притянув к себе начищенный медный чайник, принялся рассматривать в нем свое выпуклое отражение.

– Расскажи о нем что-нибудь, – попросил Ушиджима, закончив со своим простым завтраком, – о своем мире.

– Он совершенно непривлекательный, так что тебе вряд ли понравится.

Тендо прикрыл глаза, словно хотел настроиться на нужное настроение для рассказа истории. Потом приоткрыл один и посмотрел на Ушиджиму сквозь щелочку:

– Ты сам захотел узнать, если что.

Тот кивнул с серьезным лицом.

– У мира демонов нет единого названия, – медленно начал Тендо. Его голос звучал спокойно, словно он уже рассказывал это тысячи раз. – Когда-то он полностью состоял из огромных сухих пустошей, на которых почти не было ни растений, ни животных. В редких источниках вода была горькой и горячей. Неизвестно, как там появились демоны, но изначально они влачили жалкое существование, выживая лишь благодаря магии. А потом стали появляться демоны, которые хотели жить, а не выживать. Они стали первыми королями, коронованные только своими рогами и желанием не сдохнуть в грязи.

– И помогли всем остальным?

– Нет, – Тендо криво ухмыльнулся, – в этом они отличались от человеческих правителей. Пустоши нашего мира утонули в крови, превратившись в кровавое, отвратительно смердящее болото. Ведь для того, чтобы делать земли пригодными для жизни нужно было больше сил, чем один демон получал при рождении. Поэтому они стали эти силы красть, пожирая остальных. Ты ведь не знал, что демоны отлично соединяются друг с другом, как впрочем и с любыми живыми существами?

Ушиджима не знал. Съеденный ранее хлеб встал в горле комом. Хотя Тендо и говорил обо всех этих вещах так спокойно, словно в них не было ничего ужасного.

– Все просто. Если у какого-то демона быстрые ноги, зоркие глаза, сильные руки – съешь их, и эти силы станут твоими. Если кто-то владеет способностью дышать в огне – забери его легкие, умеет видеть будущее – забери глаза. Рога – единственное, что нельзя было поглотить полностью, поэтому из них создавали оружие, а иногда и украшения. Демон, лишившийся их, приравнивался к скоту.

– И что произошло потом? – спросил Ушиджима, пытаясь не представлять, как будет выглядеть тот, у кого отнимут, например, ноги. Шрамы, которые он утром видел на плече Тендо, теперь наталкивали на вполне конкретные выводы – у того явно были сильные руки.

– Восемь сильнейших королей устали от постоянных битв и создали себе дома – зеленую долину Аронию, Змеиную пустошь, Дымные горы, Озерный край и Огненную землю.

– Ты назвал всего пять названий, а королей было восемь.

– Еще троим не понадобились новые дома, – губы Тендо тронула дикая улыбка, – Король Аронии убил их, когда все собрались, чтоб договориться о мире. Он стал первым Великим Королем, потому что больше никто не решился бросить ему вызов. Остальные разошлись по своим углам, связанные страхом. С тех пор сменилось много поколений, но сильнейший из королей всегда носил имя Великого Короля.

– А что стало с обычными демонами?

– Почти все стали служить пяти королям, чтобы жить, а не выживать. Время шло, демоны развивались и становились сильнее. Теперь даже самые слабые из них могли довольно умело использовать потоки энергии и значительно превосходили своих предков. И в каждом новом поколении короли тоже становились сильнее. И продолжали бессмысленные кровавые бойни в погоне за силой. Кажется, весь смысл существования демонов был с бесконечных битвах. И так было, пока семнадцатый Великий Король не объединил всех под своей рукой. Никто не знал, как он убедил остальных королей склонить перед ним головы, не совершив ни одного убийства. Говорят, он нашел еще одного короля – скитальца без своего королевства – чьи глаза обладали силой видеть одновременно прошлое, настоящее и будущее, а также вмешиваться в мысли более слабым и навязывать свою волю. И только отобрав эту силу, Великий Король смог подчинить себе всех остальных демонов. Глупость какая.

– Но ты в это не веришь? – спросил Ушиджима.

– Конечно не верю, – улыбнулся Тендо, – демон, сражавшийся с королем без королевства не смог забрать свой приз победителя. Они оба рухнули без сил. Последний, кто отразился в глазах скитальца, – юный демон, которого на место сражения привело лишь собственное чутье. И он сидит прямо перед тобой, Вакатоши.

Ушиджима с некоторым сомнением посмотрел в темно-красные глаза Тендо: они выглядели вполне невинно.

– Тогда как Великий Король объединил всех? – наконец спросил он.

– Никто не знает, – развел руками Тендо, – но при нем Арония расцвела, как и остальные королевства. Он был демоном невероятных способностей.

– А что с ним случилось? – спросил Ушиджима, заметив, что Тендо сказал об этом в прошедшем времени.

– Мир нравился не всем. Многие искали способ, который помог бы свергнуть Великого Короля, но никому не удалось. Даже тем, которые собирали всю силу, до которой могли дотянуться. Сколько дальних поселений тогда исчезло… Я даже примерную цифру не скажу.

– А разве Великий Король не мог защитить их? – нахмурившись, уточнил Ушиджима.

– Он поддерживал мир в Аронии и остальных королевствах, не думаю, что ему было какое-то дело до нищих, живущих на окраинах мира, которые решили не вступать в вынужденный союз, – Тендо пожал плечами. – Они жили как дикие звери, и умерли как дикие звери.

– Это жестоко.

– Разве?

Ушиджима внимательно посмотрел на Тендо, который, воспользовавшись паузой в рассказе, тут же цапнул со стола уже вторую ложку и движением одного пальца согнул ее пополам.

«Он похож на ребенка. Любопытный и не осознающий жестокости. Очень странный...»

В это время «ребенок» увлеченно скоблил темным ногтем оставшийся от ложки черенок: на стол аккуратными пружинками опускалась железная стружка.

– Не ломай вещи, пожалуйста. Железо не такое дешевое.

Тендо посмотрел на то, что осталось от ложки, с таким удивлением, словно не представлял откуда это взялось в его руке. Ушиджима улыбнулся. С Тендо оказалось гораздо лучше, чем в одиночестве, и уж точно не приходилось скучать. А в следующий момент Тендо сжал пальцы, и черенок, сломавшись пополам, исчез под столом, напоследок грустно звякнув о каменные плиты пола.

– Больше не буду, – он рассмеялся, пряча руки за спину. – Во всяком случае, постараюсь.

– Расскажи еще про Великого Короля, – Ушиджима задал вопрос, не до конца понимая, почему ему так интересно было слушать о создании, у которого, насколько он понял, совершенно отсутствовало какое-либо сострадание. – Было ли что-то, что он ценил?

– Конечно! У Великого Короля был просто огромный сад! Гораздо больше, чем твой! – Тендо округлил глаза и развел руками, пытаясь показать, насколько же сад был огромный. – Великий Король любил говорить со своими цветами, хотя они и были страшными до ужаса. Колючие, шипастые, совершенно не яркие… Знаешь, Вакатоши, а ведь из демонов не получается красивых цветов.

– Он выращивал цветы из демонов? – Ушиджима задал вопрос медленно, старательно игнорируя вставший в горле неприятный комок. – Из своих людей?

– Только из врагов, – довольно уточнил Тендо. – И всегда можно было выбрать: умереть или стать цветком. А сад был о-о-очень большим!

Ушиджима удивленно приподнял брови, пытаясь не представлять никаких уродливых растений.

– Это вообще возможно?

«Неужели они даже над выращиванием растений смогли так извратиться? Ужасно».

– Но, …

Тендо смотрел на него немного растерянно.

– … ведь цветы в твоем саду выращены из людей. Те, у которых я тебя нашел, когда ты упал и не поднимался. Разве их не ты вырастил?

– Я не умею использовать магию, – сказал Ушиджима, ощущая, как резко становится хриплым голос, – а если бы и умел, то никогда бы не стал заниматься подобным.

Перед глазами как живые встали невероятно гордый Гошики, наконец-то освоивший магию создания стекла, и встрепанный Ширабу, смущающийся от похвалы Семи: за впервые созданный белейший фаянс.

«Кто по доброй воле поступил бы так с собственными друзьями? С абсолютно живыми...»

– Правда, знаешь, – задумчиво начал Тендо, гоняя по столу железную стружку, – последние годы сад радовал его не так сильно. Великий Король предпочитал сидеть у перевернутого зеркала и смотреть на мир людей. Зеленый, быстротечный, шумный и притягивающий. Смотрел и смотрел, словно зачарованный.

– Ты так говоришь, будто видел это сам.

– Потому что я видел, – криво улыбнулся Тендо. – И еще я видел, как он не сопротивлялся, когда два демона с одинаковыми лицами отсекли ему рог, видел, как он провалился сквозь перевернутое зеркало и вспыхнул. Это он та комета, что около семи лет назад раскроила небо мира людей пополам.

– Комета? – медленно переспросил Ушиджима, ощущая подозрительный холодок, пробежавший по рукам и замерший в ладонях. – А что случается, когда такая комета появляется?

– Не знаю, – Тендо пожал худыми плечами, – обычно ничего не успевает произойти. Простой демон никогда не станет кометой, скорее его размажет при попытке пересечь границы миров. А если перевернутое зеркало откроется прямо под ногами или тебя выбросят в него в бессознательном состоянии, то все закончится особенно печально.

– Почему?

– Потому что не сможешь среагировать и заплатить за переход. А тех, кто не платит, ничего хорошего не ждет.

– А чем платят за переход? – Ушиджима ощутил, как холодок превратился в странную легкость, и постарался сконцентрироваться на разговоре. – Деньгами?

– Деньгами? – Переспросил Тендо и расхохотался, качнувшись на своем стуле. – Нет, у демонов нет таких штук, как деньги. За переход нужно заплатить чем-то своим: рукой, ногой, рогом, памятью или…

Тендо выдержал короткую паузу, за которую с его лица слетело все веселье, и продолжил:

– Или своей магией. Но если попасть на границу не готовым отдавать, то в качестве платы за беспокойство она возьмет всего тебя целиком. Граница до ужаса жадная. Сколько над этим человеческим городом не гремит, а пройти ни у кого не выходит.

– Хочешь сказать, что каждый раз, как налетает гроза – кто-то умирает? – спросил Ушиджима, ощущая уже знакомый горький привкус на языке.

– Именно так. Многие верят, что в соседнем мире жизнь станет лучше. Но… – Тендо внезапно наклонил голову набок и внимательно посмотрел на него. – Ты какой-то бледный, Вакатоши. Скоро снова упадешь.

– Что? Так ты правда можешь…

Перед глазами у Ушиджимы все поплыло. Стены, потолок и вся кухонная утварь слились в мутное серое полотно, на котором было одно единственное красное пятно, яркое, словно летние цветы.

– Я могу увидеть, что случится в ближайшем будущем, – голос Тендо звучал странно, словно из глубокого колодца, – и для тебя готов смотреть столько, сколько будет нужно.

 

***

В этот раз темнота была мягкой и обволакивающей. Ушиджима слышал скрип колес, фырканье лошадей и чьи-то тихие голоса, звучавшие совсем рядом. Чувствовал запах нагретой земли и пыли. Пол под ним мерно покачивался, словно уговаривал подремать еще немного. Но голоса рядом становились громче, а под веки коварно пытался просочиться свет.

– Ты шумишь, Гошики, не дашь Ушиджиме-сану отдохнуть, и я…

– Ты так же шумишь, когда возмущаешься, – обиженно прошептали в ответ.

Та легкая сонливость, что пыталась одолеть Ушиджиму, исчезла. Он резко сел и открыл глаза. И словно оказался в прошлом, которое так и не получилось забыть. Реон сидел на месте возницы, легко подгоняя лошадей, в одном углу повозки сидел Семи в огромной соломенной шляпе, рассматривая целую кучу каких-то записей, а в соседнем привычно препирались Гошики и Ширабу, обещая устроить шумную возню в ближайшем времени. Повозка ехала по широкой утрамбованной дороге, по обе стороны которой раскинулись зеленые поля, чередующиеся с яркими цветочными квадратами. Далеко впереди уже виднелись высокие башни Белого Города, столицы Шираторизавы.

– Мы едем… домой.

Гошики и Ширабу повернули головы на его голос как по команде, моментально прекратив перепалку.

– Едем, – подтвердил Семи, на секунду оторвавшись от своих бумаг, – после такой удачной ярмарки все же хочется отдохнуть. Все цветы проданы, заказы собраны…

– И ваша белая посуда отлично продавалась, Семи-сан, – подхватил Гошики. – Чем лучше удается магия, тем красивее получается! Я уверен, что во всем Белом Городе никто не делает такую же!

– Хотелось бы верить, – хмыкнул Семи, поправляя свою шляпу, полностью скрывая совершенно довольное лицо. – А вот Ширабу еще потренируется с настоящим фаянсом, и наш магазин станет самым лучшим. Я прав?

Ширабу кивнул, отчаянно пунцовея щеками. Гошики открыл было рот, но только хихикнул, перехватив его сердитый взгляд.

«Все как обычно. Вот бы мы вечно так ехали», – мысль проскочила в сознании Ушиджимы маленькой искрой надежды и тут же погасла. Ехать оставалось не так уж и долго. И Ушиджима знал, что скоро все изменится, нужно только подождать, пока на небе не появится...

– Ух ты! Смотрите, как красиво! – Гошики показывал пальцем в небо, встав на повозке в полный рост. – Звезда падает днем!

– Это не звезда, а комета, – устало проговорил Семи, выглядывая из-под своей шляпы. – Теперь жди неприятностей.

– Не надо нам неприятностей, – улыбаясь, заметил обернувшийся Реон, – ни сейчас, ни позже. Все проблемы эта комета может подарить кому-то другому.

– Быстро летит, – тихо произнес Ширабу, не отрывая взгляда от ярко-красной точки, уверенно прочерчивающей линию в ясном небе.

– Интересно, кто быстрее доберется до Белого Города: мы или она? – спросил Гошики, прикладывая к глазам ладонь.

– Она, – произнес Ушиджима и закрыл глаза.

Казалось, что прошло несколько минут, как на него навалилась такая внезапная и приятная усталость, но на самом деле все было несколько иначе. Солнце уже садилось, окрашивая небо оранжевым золотом, и далеко-далеко, почти у самого горизонта, светилась яркая красная точка, которая становилась все меньше и меньше.

Ушиджима сидел в повозке совсем один. Лошади тянули ее по дороге медленно, но уверенно, явно стремясь побыстрее попасть в родные стойла, где можно будет наконец-то поесть и отдохнуть после долгой поездки. Реона на месте возницы не было. Ушиджима поднялся, стараясь не наступить на серебристые стебли странных, непонятно откуда взявшихся растений, и в этот момент в его ногу врезалась шляпа Семи. Та самая, большая, соломенная и нелепая, совершенно не сочетающаяся с обычной одеждой жителей Белого Города. Семи упрямо покупал себе такую каждый год, сердито объясняя всем, что это памятный сувенир. Шляпа немного отползла и снова врезалась в ногу Ушиджимы. Он протянул руку и приподнял ее.

– Корр, – резко сообщила ему белая птица, сердито раскрыв мощный клюв.

– Я не собираюсь тебя обижать, – совершенно серьезно произнес Ушиджима.

Птица посмотрела на него внимательным черным глазом и, не издав больше ни звука, взлетела и растворилась среди ярких закатных облаков.

Ворота Белого Города были распахнуты, а на стене не горело ни одного сигнального огня. Не светились и окна в домах горожан. Ни единой души не было на площади Споров и Побед. Только странные серебристые цветы, неожиданно проросшие отовсюду, мерно покачивались и излучали мягкий свет. В быстро теряющем краски небе то тут, то там мелькали силуэты птиц, ищущих ночлег. Люди исчезли, словно их никогда и не было. Белый Город словно замер, став тихим, темным и пустым.

 

***

– Вакатоши, ты проснулся, – протянул Тендо, – я вижу!

– И давно мы спим в одной кровати? – уточнил Ушиджима и попытался сесть, но все тело было горячим и ватным, а еще совершенно непослушным.

– Мм, думаю, уже три дня, – ответил Тендо, – ты долго смотрел свои воспоминания и совсем не хотел просыпаться. Обидно, наверное, все потерять вот так?

– Ты тоже видел?

– Видел. Тебе здорово повезло, что ты совершенно не умеешь использовать магию, – Тендо широко улыбнулся, – иначе мы бы не встретились.

Ушиджима посмотрел на него непонимающе.

– Я расскажу, Вакатоши, если взамен ты расскажешь мне про Шираторизаву. Про тот мир, где жил ты.

Ушиджима кивнул, и Тендо заерзал под одеялом, усаживаясь поудобнее.

– Это из-за того, что над всеми пролетел Великий Король! Он мог использовать такую магию, о которой обычные демоны даже думать боялись. Но чем сильнее магия, тем сильнее ты искривляешь ее потоки вокруг себя, влияя на более слабых и изменяя их, – Тендо уткнулся подбородком в свои колени и продолжил, глядя на Ушиджиму и почти не моргая. – Он не контролировал свою силу, потеряв рог и провалившись в мир людей. Великий Король создал такие искривления, что оказались гораздо сильнее тех слабых отголосков энергии, которые могли выдержать люди. Это была случайная трансформация. Демоны не могут жить, не создавая искривлений энергии, просто они сами не обращают на них никакого внимания, только и всего.

– Случайная... – повторил Ушиджима, ощущая в животе какую-то тупую боль.

– Вакатоши, мне жаль, если я тебя расстроил, – выдохнул Тендо. – А теперь ты расскажешь про Шираторизаву?

– Она была цветущей и прекрасной, – Ушиджима прикрыл глаза и как наяву увидел, тянущиеся до самого горизонта поля, сады и луга. – В Шираторизаве процветало земледелие и ремесла. Все стремились стать лучше, научиться новому и поделиться этим с остальными. Товары, сделанные своими руками и выращенные самостоятельно, ценились больше всего. Ткани, цветы, фрукты, керамика, стекло… Из соседних стран многие приезжали в Шираторизаву именно за этим. А теперь это просто безлюдная пустошь. Случайно кем-то испорченная. Знаешь, это больно.

Ушиджима почувствовал, как его руки ободряюще коснулись чужие пальцы, и на него снова навалилась слабость.

Когда Ушиджима открыл глаза, Тендо опять был рядом.

– Знаешь, Вакатоши, совсем не весело, что ты постоянно спишь.

– Постоянно? – удивленно спросил Ушиджима.

– Еще три дня прошло, – нахмурился Тендо. – Я поддерживал тебя магией, но, кроме этого, ничего не выходит. Скажи, Вакатоши, растения ведь любят тепло?

– Любят.

– Тогда что я сделал не так? Я пытался согреть твои овощные квадраты, а все кустики сморщились и почернели. Я поливал их, но они все равно не выглядят хорошо. – Тендо нахмурился еще сильнее. – Огонь на кухне разжигается где угодно, но только не под котлом, поэтому я не смог ничего приготовить. А твои лошади меня ненавидят, – он поднял вверх руку, демонстрируя огромный черно-синий кровоподтек на предплечье, где точно угадывались отпечатки квадратных зубов.

– А что было не так с лошадьми, – просто спросил Ушиджима.

– Они были ужасно пыльные, – скривился Тендо, – а я хотел, чтобы все было красиво, когда ты проснешься.

– Это все поправимо, мне станет лучше, и я научу тебя, как делать обычные вещи, не разрушая ничего вокруг.

– Правда? – Тендо посмотрел на него почти с надеждой. – Тогда надо, чтобы тебе стало лучше как можно скорее. И я знаю, кто может помочь!

– Кто?

– Тот человек, у которого ты покупал магию. Он сделает зелье, ты его выпьешь и поправишься. Поэтому, Вакатоши, расскажи мне, как найти его дом.

– Тендо, если ты пойдешь в город, будут проблемы.

– Почему?

– Все в Меллоте боятся демонов, – произнес Ушиджима, вспомнив убегающих от дождя горожан и местные поверья о багровых молниях.

– Тогда я сделаю так, чтобы меня никто не узнал, – засмеялся Тендо и, вскочив на ноги, быстро сделал оборот вокруг своей оси.

Контуры его тела менялись, словно краска, попавшая в воду. Темнела бледная кожа, светлели красные волосы, угловатые контуры превращались в плавные линии. Не прошло и минуты, как перед Ушиджимой Вакатоши стояла рыжеволосая девушка. Она улыбалась, показывая ровные белые зубы, и смешно прищуривала синие глаза.

– Я красивый, Вакатоши? Можно идти так?

– Ты красивый, – согласно кивнул Ушиджима, – вот только в такой одежде ты точно привлечешь внимание.

Тендо опустил голову и с сомнением посмотрел на свою длинную черную рубаху.

– Я думал, так все люди ходят, – задумчиво протянул он, – и просто хотел, чтобы у нас с тобой была похожая одежда.

– Когда дойдешь до Меллота, зайди к портному на первой улице, – слабо улыбнулся Ушиджима, – он тебя оденет. Потом пойдешь на улицу Пестрых птиц и найдешь лавку с вывеской «Магия на любой вкус». Там ты найдешь Ойкаву. Он умеет готовить лекарства и снадобья от чего угодно. Он талантливый. Деньги возьмешь в комнате, что напротив кухни...

– Конечно, Вакатоши, – улыбнулся Тендо, – а ты пока отдохни.

Тендо выскользнул из спальни, прикрыв за собой дверь. Он уже не улыбался.

– Если это поможет, то я не буду жалеть, – тихо произнес Тендо и, стиснув зубы и запустив левую руку в волосы, сжал основание рога.

***

Ойкава обернулся на звон колокольчика и с удивлением посмотрел на вошедшую в лавку девушку, рыжие волосы которой сливались с красным платьем, что делало ее похожей на сплошной огонек. Она выглядела слишком богато, чтобы оказаться обычным покупателем бытовой магии, но одновременно с тем слишком безвкусно, чтобы принадлежать к городской знати.

– Добро пожаловать, – поприветствовал ее Ойкава. – Чем могу помочь?

– Я слышала, – девушка подняла на него пронзительные синие глаза, – что здесь есть человек, который по достоинству может оценить редкий магический предмет. Слухи не врали?

– Редкий магический предмет? – переспросил Ойкава. – Обычно все покупают только мелкие безделушки, вроде временных печатей превращений и простой бытовой магии. Вы уверены, что пришли по нужному адресу?

– Это довольно старый и мощный амулет, – она скользнула рукой в складки платья, вытащив оттуда круглый красный камень на шнурке. – И я бы хотела, чтобы вы взяли его на хранение. Неразумно хранить такую вещь в обычном доме.

Ойкава коснулся амулета пальцем, и камень опасно замерцал.

– Занятная вещица, но я не могу оставить ее просто так.

– Я вам заплачу, – серьезно произнесла девушка, опуская на стойку рядом с амулетом увесистый мешочек. – Этого будет достаточно?

Ойкава потянул за завязки и удивленно посмотрел на серебряные монеты с изображением летящих птиц. Их было столько, что можно было скупить половину всей лавки и ни в чем себе не отказывать.

– Достаточно…

– Вот и отлично, – улыбнулась девушка, делая шаг назад, – тогда оставляю его на вас.

– Извините, – Ойкава окликнул ее у самого выхода, – возможно, я ошибаюсь, но вы знаете человека по имени Ушиджима Вакатоши?

– Конечно, знаю, – девушка обернулась в дверях, – я его невеста.

 

***

– Вакатоши, выпей это и тебе станет лучше, – довольно сказал Тендо, протягивая Ушиджиме пузырек из зеленого стекла. – Тот парень, Ойкава, сказал, что это зелье мигом поставит тебя на ноги.

– Я ему верю, – сказал Ушиджима и приложил пузырек к губам. – Только на вкус не похоже на лекарство. Оно как вода…

–Главное, чтобы помогло, – уверенно произнес Тендо. – Чувствуешь себя лучше?

– Пока не знаю, – задумчиво произнес Ушиджима, – но, Тендо, почему ты все еще такой? Тебе ведь уже не нужна эта иллюзия?

– Я просто подумал, что тебе так больше нравится, – улыбнулся Тендо, – ты же сказал, что я красивый?

– Сказал, но…

– Тогда мы можем сделать что-то, что обычно делают двое людей.

– Что например?

– Не знаю, – задумался Тендо, упираясь коленями в край кровати. – Поцеловаться? Вакатоши, разве тебе не станет лучше, если тебя поцелует красивая девушка?

– Не думаю.

– Но мы можем попробовать, – решительно заявил Тендо, подаваясь вперед.

На грудь Ушиджимы кольцами опускались мягкие рыжие локоны. Девушка с невероятными синими глазами, которую он видел перед собой, была красива. Но внезапная мысль маленькой змейкой проскользнула в сознание: это не то. Сквозь  
фальшивый образ просматривался настоящий Тендо с насмешливыми темно-красными глазами. Тот, кто сумел расшевелить чужую душу, заставив проснуться от постоянного сожаления.

– Тендо, давай без этого, – Ушиджима удержал его за подбородок. – Ты можешь остаться собой.

– Но… Вакатоши, я же…

– Ты красивый, Тендо, – мягко повторил Ушиджима, с удовольствием наблюдая, как чужое лицо исчезает, словно утренний туман, открывая другое, с широко распахнутыми красными глазами и бледными, украшенными пятнами румянца, скулами.

«И удивительно живой».

Они столкнулись. Губы Тендо были горячими и сухими, словно он горел в лихорадке. Запуская руки ему в волосы и углубляя поцелуй, Ушиджима не думал, что это может быть неправильным или странным. И рядом не было никого другого, кто мог бы подумать о подобном.

– Вакатоши, тебе лучше.

Тендо не спрашивал, скорее довольно утверждал. Он лежал и аккуратно вычерчивал своим длинным ногтем непонятные узоры на груди Ушиджимы.

– И мне лучше. Ведь одиночество – это так неприятно.

Ушиджима вспомнил фразу, сказанную Тендо в их первую встречу: «Я пришел, потому что тебе это нужно». Но на самом деле это было нужно им обоим. Ушиджима расслабленно гладил мягкие торчащие вверх волосы и внезапно остановился.

– Тендо. Твои рога... Еще утром их было два, – серьезно заметил Ушиджима.

– Знаешь, Вакатоши, я такой неловкий, – рассмеялся Тендо, – сломал его, когда пытался полить все в саду. У твоего колодца ужасно коварная ручка, ха-ха! Но не нужно расстраиваться. Ты же не станешь плакать, если со мной что-то случится?

Ушиджима нахмурился. Вопрос ему совершенно не понравился.

Тогда смеющийся Тендо просто перевел все в шутку.

 

***

Ушиджима сам удивлялся, как так быстро смог привыкнуть к тому, что кто-то все время находился рядом. Засыпать и просыпаться с кем-то было гораздо приятнее, чем одному. Вместе готовить простые завтраки, сонно цепляя друг друга локтями, было интереснее, чем одному. Вместе пробовать выращивать все новые и новые цветы было веселее, чем одному. Ездить в город за покупками с кем-то было лучше, чем одному. Даже если этот кто-то постоянно находился в привычной иллюзии и веселился, собирая комплименты от уличных торговцев, хозяев больших лавок и просто горожан. С Тендо Ушиджиме Вакатоши было гораздо лучше, чем одному.

– Знаешь, Вакатоши, во всем Меллоте только и говорят, что про праздник огненных цветов. Это красиво?

– Красиво, – подтвердил Ушиджима.

За три года, прожитых в этих местах, он видел праздник огненных цветов лишь раз. Но слова «красиво» было совершенно недостаточно, чтобы описать сами огненные цветы, раскрывающиеся в небе, словно огромные сверкающие зонтики. Ровно раз в три года их привозили из восточных земель. И именно поэтому, чтобы полюбоваться огненными цветами, в окрестности Меллота съезжались все, кто мог себе это позволить: торговцы, бродячие артисты и просто жители близлежащих городов. В итоге каждый праздник заканчивался масштабным гулянием. И, разумеется, как только Тендо узнал о нем, то решительно настроился повеселиться.

– Вакатоши, мы же пойдем на этот праздник?

– Пойдем.

– И посмотрим на всех-всех иностранных торговцев? И на парад огненных цветов? И поедим сладости, привезенные из южных городов? – каждый раз выдавал кучу вопросов подряд Тендо, обязательно заканчивая мечтательным:

– Жду не дождусь!

Это настроение радостного предвкушения передавалось и Ушиджиме.

Утро дня, когда должен был начаться долгожданный праздник огненных цветов, немного омрачилось, когда Тендо растерянно показал Ушиджиме свой отколотый рог, обнаруженный аккуратно лежащим на подушке.

– Как думаешь, Вакатоши, это на счастье или дурное предзнаменование?

– А если посмотреть в будущее?

– С каждым разом все хуже и хуже, я вижу только неприятные встречи, – вздохнул Тендо.

– Тогда лучше, если на счастье, – очень серьезно сказал Ушиджима.

Тендо посмотрел на него и кивнул то ли Ушиджиме, то ли каким-то своим мыслям.

– Тогда надо его спрятать. И я даже знаю, где.

Не прошло и нескольких минут, как Тендо уже утрамбовывал небольшую земляную горку между двух серебристых цветов.

– В конце концов, если со мной все же что-то случится, то я просто составлю компанию твоим друзьям, – криво улыбнулся Тендо. – Уверен, мы поладим.

 

***

– Какие люди выбрались на праздник, – скривился Ойкава, заметив в толпе до раздражения серьезное лицо Ушиджимы Вакатоши и копну ярких рыжих волос рядом с ним. – Ива-чан, помнишь, я рассказывал тебе про невесту Ушиваки?

– Ну, помню что-то такое, – хмыкнул Иваизуми, – ты сказал об этом всего-то пару раз. Или пару десятков раз, я и забыл.

– Так вот, эта милая девушка и ее мерзкий жених идут к нам, поэтому я оставлю тебя в их приятной компании, а сам…

Ойкава закрутил головой во все стороны, остановив взгляд на темно-зеленом шатре с вывеской «Зеркало, отражающее правду. Всего за одну монету».

– Пойду узнавать правду, – он хихикнул и, хлопнув Иваизуми по плечу, скрылся за пологом шатра.

Внутри было тихо и довольно темно. Ойкава бросил мелкую монетку в глубокую чашу у самого входа. Высокое зеркало в резной деревянной раме стояло рядом. Сначала его стекло не показывало ничего необычного: отражение, как отражение. Ойкава, смеясь, скорчил сам себе рожицу.

И в этот момент подул ветер, приподняв полог шатра. В зеркале отразился кусочек шумной улочки, и Ойкава встретился взглядом с красноволосым парнем, криво ухмыльнувшимся ему через стекло.

– А это еще кто? – ошарашено спросил Ойкава у своего отражения и резко обернулся.

До того, как полог опустился он увидел одно: никаких странных парней там не было, рядом с Иваизуми, спиной к зеркалу, стояла невеста Ушиджимы Вакатоши.

– Померещится же такое, – выдохнул Ойкава и повернулся обратно к зеркалу.

И как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как его поверхность стала темной, а из глубины стекла, словно из-под черной воды, проступило совсем другое отражение. Ойкава как будто смотрел на свое сильно повзрослевшее лицо – совсем бледное, с запавшими щеками и лихорадочно блестящими глазами. Слишком длинные волосы опускались на плечи неаккуратной гривой. С левой стороны из-под волос торчал закрученный темный рог. Ойкава машинально поднял руку и коснулся своих волос с той же стороны. Ничего. Такие же мягкие, как и всегда. Или нет?

Ойкава растерянно посмотрел на свою руку: она была вымазана в чем-то густом и черном. Ноги предательски подкосились, и он был вынужден схватиться за деревянную раму, чтобы устоять. Отражение в зеркале легким, почти элегантным движением отбросило волосы назад, и презрительно произнесло глубоким голосом:

– Платить памятью так глупо.

У Ойкавы закружилась голова: он словно летел через густую темноту, а потом внезапно оказался под дождем в лесу, запертым в теле плачущего одиннадцатилетнего мальчика. Он сам был этим мальчиком. Ойкава наконец отпустил раму и выровнялся. В зеркале отражалось только его собственное бледное и перепуганное лицо. Шатер он покинул на негнущихся ногах. Последнее, что он помнил отчетливо, как до побелевших ногтей вцепился в руку Иваизуми.

А потом место действия вдруг сменилось, и Ойкава понял, что стоит в их лавке, уже закрытой и темной, и все еще, как в детстве, держится за чужую руку.

– Ива-чан, помнишь, как мы познакомились? – тихо спросил Ойкава.

– Такое забудешь. Папа тебя привел, сказал, ты единственный выживший из целого обоза. И еще сказал, что тебя зовут Ойкава Тоору, и ты сын лекаря из Ферроу.

– Ива-чан, ты знаешь, где находится этот Ферроу?

– Я о нем тогда вообще впервые услышал, – пожал плечами Иваизуми. – А что, хочешь съездить в родные места?

– Не знаю, – тихо всхлипнул Ойкава, утыкаясь носом в подставленное плечо.

Сейчас он был абсолютно уверен, что не найдет такого города ни на одной карте.

Где-то далеко на краю неба низко и грозно пророкотал гром. Собиралась гроза.

 

***

– Как-то он побледнел, да?

Тендо проводил взглядом быстро удаляющегося Ойкаву, почти повисшего на шее у Иваизуми.

– Вакатоши, давай тоже заглянем, – Тендо тыкнул пальцем в вывеску на темно-зеленом шатре.

Они прошли под пологом, и Ушиджима бросил две монеты в чашу у входа.

Тендо подошел к зеркалу и сразу отшатнулся от него.

– Правда, как она есть, – выдавил он вглядываясь в темную поверхность, – даже иллюзию не отображает.

– Потому что твои иллюзии не обманут и младенца, – прошипел кто-то из темноты шатра.

– Ты?!

И прежде, чем Ушиджима успел что-то понять, резко побледневший Тендо рванулся в темноту и вытащил оттуда довольно неприметного парня, который тут же начал отчаянно сопротивляться. Но вскоре перестал вырываться и затих: руки Тендо, вцепившиеся в ворот его мешковатого балахона, явно мешали нормально дышать.

– Тендо, что случи… – начал Ушиджима.

– Его не должно здесь быть, – зло выплюнул Тендо, искажая голос почти до свиста, – потому что он тот, кто был убит почти сразу после пропажи Великого Короля. На собственном троне, да так качественно, что не оставил после себя и жалкого куска. Я прав, Дайшо, бывший король Змеиной пустоши?

– Прав, – сдавленно прошипел тот, с ненавистью глядя на Тендо.

– После такой показательной смерти все остальные подчинились его убийцам – двум демонам с одинаковыми лицами, которые немногим ранее убили Великого Короля.

– А следующим будешь ты, жалкий вор, – зашипел Дайшо. – Восемнадцатый Великий Король Ацуму уже ищет тебя и очень скоро найдет. А когда получит твои глаза, то никто не сможет помешать ему. Враги сдохнут, а с-с-слабаки подчинятся.

– А поможешь ему в этом конечно же ты? – и с этими словами Тендо со всей силы приложил Дайшо головой к зеркалу.

По темной поверхности пробежала трещина, но это не могло помешать зеркалу отразить желтые глаза-щелки с вертикальными зрачками, гладкие зеленые волосы и светлые чешуйки на щеках. Дайшо зло посмотрел на Тендо и облизал раздвоенным языком разбитые губы.

– Я уже помог, он знает, где ты!

– И что же тебе пообещали за такую ценную помощь? – поинтересовался Тендо.

– Ж-ж-жизнь, – тихо зашипел Дайшо, – мою и ее.

И он мотнул головой в глубину шатра, где в темноте метнулась тонкая фигура девушки.

– Две жизни? – переспросил Тендо. – Ты обменял целый народ на две жизни?

– А ты и вовсе на одну, – зашипел Дайшо, сплевывая кровь с разбитых губ, – причем на человечес-с-скую!

Тендо вздрогнул и обернулся к стоящему у стены шатра Ушиджиме.

– Вакатоши, нам нужно вернуться домой.

Снаружи загрохотали выстрелы толстых пушек. Праздник огненных цветов наконец начался, но вот возможности повеселиться у них уже не было.

– И чем скорее, тем лучше.

 

***

Над Меллотом медленно расползались черные мрачные тучи. Словно им в противовес, все новые и новые огненные цветы вспыхивали на небе, а потом рассыпались искрами и гасли. Даже здесь, на приличном расстоянии от города, Ушиджима слышал шум веселой толпы – люди, приехавшие на праздник, не торопились расходиться.

– Вакатоши, мы должны успеть добраться до дома, – сбивчиво выдохнул Тендо, не отпуская его руки. – Немного осталось, я еще смогу поставить барьер… Обязательно смогу!

Он бежал быстро, почти таща за собой Ушиджиму. Несмотря на теплый вечер рука Тендо была холодной, как лед. Он испугался, и Ушиджима понимал это без лишних расспросов. Но чего именно? Зеркала? Короля Змеиной пустоши? Или…

У них над головами, как разбуженный зверь, недовольно зарокотал гром. Дорога под ногами пошла в гору.

– Еще немного, Вакатоши!

– Вот мы и на месте, – выдохнул Тендо, останавливаясь между каменных столбов. – Иди в дом, я сейчас поставлю…

А потом все случилось слишком быстро: налетел и завыл раненным зверем шквальный ветер и огромная багровая молния ударила в особняк. Его правый фланг вспыхнул, словно бочка с порохом, и из горящих обломков поднялась высокая фигура с тяжелыми загнутыми вниз рогами.

– Вакатоши!

Ушиджима почувствовал, как со всей силы дергает назад, и упал, потеряв равновесие. Тендо замер между ним и демоном, стоя в оборонительной позиции. Даже сейчас Ушиджима видел, какой он бледный и напряженный.

– Вакатоши, у нас сегодня важный гость, – голос Тендо звучал непривычно высоко, – сам Осаму, родной брат узурпатора Великого Трона и самый хладнокровный убийца из всех существующих.

– Достойное представление от того, кто скоро станет мертвым, – медленно произнес Осаму, выходя из кучи горящих обломков, оставшихся от стен, и отряхивая с серых волос мелкие искры. – Думаешь, что сможешь выстоять против меня? Ты же видишь свое будущее, разве нет?

Теперь он стоял напротив Тендо, слишком огромный, выше обычного человека почти на две головы, и смотрел на него, как на случайно налипшую на сапоги сажу. Абсолютное равнодушие превращало его красивое лицо в грубую маску.

– Вижу, – тихо подтвердил Тендо и обернулся, встретившись взглядом с Ушиджимой, – и не выстою… Вакатоши, помнишь, о чем я просил? Не стоит плакать, если со мной что-то случится. Это все, что я могу сделать.

Темно-красная искра выстрелила в сторону Ушиджимы и, раскрывшись, накрыла его словно большой колокол.

– Решил защитить не себя? Как глупо.

– Глупо не смотреть на своего противника!

Тендо рванулся вперед и, изгибаясь в прыжке, выбросил руку вперед. Темные когти целились просто в чужие серые равнодушные глаза.

– Противника? Ты просто надоедливая мошка, укравшая то, что ей не принадлежит! – резко кинул Осаму, перехватив руку Тендо у самого лица. – Ты даже себя защитить не можешь. Демон, потерявший рога, потеряет и все остальное.

Раздался глухой звук, словно сухая ветка треснула пополам. И Тендо закричал. А потом еще раз. Ушиджима попытался подняться, но барьер отбросил его назад, обжигая руки. А потом он услышал голос Тендо:

– Вакатоши, не надо! Не вставай!

– Хоть один мудрый совет, тебе стоит его послушать, человек.

Осаму наклонился и резко дернул Тендо вверх, словно тот был невесомой тряпичной куклой. Ушиджима с ужасом смотрел на руки Тендо. Тонкие и покрытые шрамами руки с длинными пальцами, которые так любили вырисовывать на коже Ушиджимы непонятные рисунки, теперь висели вдоль туловища безжизненными плетями.

– Безрогий калека не заслуживает владеть взглядом короля, – презрительно уронил Осаму, сжимая пальцы на чужой шее.

– Как и мерзавец, который поднял бунт против Великого Короля и уничтожил то шаткое равновесие, которое демоны так долго искали, – осклабился Тендо и закашлялся. В уголке его разбитых губ запузырилась кровь.

– Не тебе судить брата, – медленно и совершенно равнодушно произнес Осаму. Его злость выдавали только побелевшие костяшки пальцев, сжимающих чужую шею.

А в следующий момент ноги Тендо резко оторвались от земли. Раздался отвратительный хруст.

Тогда Ушиджиме показалось, что его сердце упало откуда-то с высоты и разбилось на мелкие кусочки, оставляя после себя только сосущую пустоту, черную и давящую. Он рванулся было вперед, но барьер снова отбросил его.

– Король был милосерден и не хотел мучить его больше необходимого.

Осаму разжал пальцы, и Тендо с глухим стуком повалился на землю, словно марионетка с оборванными нитями.

Этот звук прозвучал для Ушиджимы громовым раскатом. Он рванулся вперед, опять и опять бросаясь на поставленный Тендо барьер и чувствуя, как с каждым ударом по рукам все сильнее течет что-то горячее. Дышать становилось все тяжелее, а барьер никак не хотел поддаваться. Последняя магия удалась Тендо слишком хорошо. Наконец, Ушиджима качнулся, потеряв равновесие, и снова упал, теперь уже не отрывая взгляда от лежащей на земле фигуры.

– Оставь его, – вышло хрипло, и Ушиджима закашлялся. – Не трогай...

Осаму лишь равнодушно посмотрел на него.

– Мне нужна только голова. Остальное можешь оставить себе, человек.

Перед тем как потерять сознание, Ушиджима поймал взгляд широко распахнутых и абсолютно застывших глаз Тендо.

 

***

– Эй, Ива-чан, думаешь, он вообще очнется?

– Очнется. Если от твоего лечения не умер, то ему уже ничего не грозит.

– Нормально я его лечил!

– Да-да, просто признайся, что не старался.

– Старался! Я всегда стараюсь! На одни его разбитые руки кучу времени угрохал!

Голоса доносились откуда-то издалека. Они казались такими знакомыми, но Ушиджима не мог вспомнить, где же их слышал. Он лежал без возможности пошевелиться, словно скованный невидимыми цепями. Дышать было тяжело, на груди ощущалась странная тяжесть. Еще было душно, словно Тендо опять запустил по всему дому согревающие огоньки. Тендо... Ушиджима с трудом открыл глаза, прогоняя из-под век темноту. Мяукнув, спрыгнул с его груди серый кот – тяжесть исчезла, и дышать стало легче. Склонились над ним переставшие спорить Ойкава и Иваизуми.

Тендо рядом не было.

– Где я?

– В нашей лавке, – ответил Иваизуми, помогая Ушиджиме сесть. – Уже почти неделя прошла, мы сомневались, что вы очнетесь.

– Если я в чем-то и сомневался, то только в том, сможет ли он оплатить стоимость лечения, – фыркнул Ойкава.

Он поставил перед Ушиджимой чашку с водой и, упрямо мотнув головой, выскользнул из комнаты, хлопнув дверью.

– Кажется, он меня ненавидит.

– Не думаю, ведь именно Ойкава настоял, чтобы мы отправились к вашему особняку, когда в него ударила та огромная молния. Правда, – Иваизуми отвел взгляд и понизил голос, – потушить его полностью мы не успели. Зато Ойкава спас сад. Он сказал, что это важнее.

– Я благодарен за помощь.

– Знаете, он ведь с детства до ужаса боялся гроз с молниями, а вчера рванул под ливень даже без плаща, так торопился, – задумчиво сказал Иваизуми, и рука потянувшегося за водой Ушиджимы замерла в сантиметре от чашки.

– Совсем нервный стал после праздника. Наверное, это из-за того правдивого зеркала. Вы же тоже смотрели, Ушиджима-сан? Вместе с вашей невестой.

Чашка опрокинулась. Вода исчезла, оставив после себя только темное пятно на одеяле.

– Видел, – тихо выдохнул Ушиджима, опускаясь по подушкам.

«Но только свое отражение и больше ничего...»

Тогда из глубины темного стекла на Ушиджиму посмотрел его зеркальный двойник без единой измененной черты. Иваизуми еще сказал, что человек всегда именно то, чем он кажется. А что если в зеркало посмотрит не человек? Тендо отскочил от него как ошпаренный, увидев свое настоящее отражение, а не натянутую поверх него иллюзию. А вот что увидел Ойкава, вышедший из шатра поддельного торговца бледнее самых свежих лунных цветов? Этого Ушиджима Вакатоши не знал.

– Ничего страшного, я принесу еще воды и сухое одеяло.

Иваизуми вышел, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.

Ушиджима же еще долго ворочался, прежде чем провалился в беспокойный сон, где в густой темноте яркими вспышками мелькали красные ящерицы без хвостов, а кто-то невидимый тихо рыдал, не в силах остановиться.

Проснулся Ушиджима задолго до рассвета, стряхнув с себя липкую паутину плохих снов. Утро же он провел в маленькой кухоньке, втиснутой в жилую часть лавки, в компании мурлыкающего серого кота и невероятно мрачного Ойкавы. Последний гремел какими-то склянками и вполголоса проговаривал что-то себе под нос. Ушиджима не особо вслушивался, но иногда вместо магического текста отчетливо слышалось что-то про неспящих по утрам чудиков.

– Это тебе, – выпалил Ойкава, наконец повернувшись к общему столу и грохнув об стол деревянной чашкой, в которой плеснулась какая-то жидкая грязь болотного цвета, – укрепляющий отвар. Я запишу его в общий счет, так что не думай, что это задаром!

– Спасибо, – поблагодарил его Ушиджима, наклоняясь над чашкой.

– Он не отравлен, можешь пить смело, – фыркнул Ойкава и решительно вышел из кухни, протиснувшись мимо зевающего Иваизуми.

– Доброе утро всем, – протянул тот, потягиваясь. – Вы выглядите гораздо лучше, чем вчера.

– Спасибо.

Ушиджима отпил из своей чашки и поморщился: настой на вкус был таким же гадким, как и на вид. Иваизуми с мрачным сочувствием наблюдал за чужими страданиями, отламывая кусок от хлебной лепешки.

– Что планируете делать дальше? Не думаю, что в ваш дом уже можно возвращаться после того…

– Я вернусь. И буду благодарен, если вы поможете мне сделать это сегодня.

– Если вы так хотите, – Иваизуми пожал плечами, – я сделаю это. Ваши кони в порядке, я пристроил их в ближайшей таверне. В вашем имении никто бы даже за деньги не согласился остаться, чтобы присмотреть за всем. Оно теперь выглядит не только мрачным, но и перенесшим нападение дракона, – пояснил он в ответ на непонимающий взгляд Ушиджимы.

– Но драконы вымерли.

– Это не доказано, – донесся недовольный голос откуда-то из глубины коридора, соединяющего жилые помещения и лавку. – Но я вас двоих не отпущу, без меня вы никуда не уедете. И я не подслушивал!

– Он неисправим, – хмыкнул Иваизуми, покидая кухню. – Я найду нам транспорт.

В темноте коридора сразу началась возня и возмущенно шиканье. Признанный мастер магии на любой вкус, который мог бы построить прекрасную карьеру в королевской столице, активно доказывал свою неисправимость и то, что он еще и не подглядывал.

Уже через полчаса небольшая повозка, запряженная двойкой Ушиджимы, выехала из ворот Меллота и медленно покатилась через зеленые холмы. Иваизуми управлял лошадьми, Ойкава делал вид, что попал в эту компанию совершенно случайно, а Ушиджима просто прикрыл глаза и думал. Мысли текли, медленно сменяя одна другую, но так или иначе в них появлялось одно и то же бледное смеющееся лицо.

«Если есть хоть шанс, что Тендо остался здесь… Он смог бы найти выход… До этого всегда находил, но...»

– Ну точно, как дракон налетел, – громко заявил Ойкава, врываясь в тонкое плетиво чужих мыслей и безжалостно разрывая его.

Ушиджима открыл глаза и посмотрел вверх, туда, где прятался за деревьями пока еще невидимый мрачный особняк, ставший за последние годы его домом. Повозка поднималась на последний холм, и уже можно было рассмотреть оплавленные каменные столбы ворот и потрескавшуюся, выжженную дочерна землю вокруг. Лошади протащили повозку между столбов и привычно свернули к своему почти нетронутому огнем жилищу. С особняком все было не так хорошо, огонь его не пощадил. Весь увитый зеленью левый фланг уцелел, только разбитые окна неприветливо скалились осколками, а вот правый фланг был выжжен, казалось, до самого основания. Словно огромный дракон и правда пытался устроить себе гнездо, испепеляя все вокруг до золы и пепла.

– Скорее всего туда попала молния, – произнес Иваизуми, проследив за взглядом Ушиджимы, – эту сторону тушить было слишком поздно.

– Именно туда.

В памяти всплыло равнодушное лицо Осаму, который поднялся из горящих обломков.

«Только не молния».

– Подождите немного, я должен сделать кое-что.

Более обжитая часть особняка не изменилась, разве что за неделю пыли стало больше, а вездесущие пауки успели развесить по углам свои кружева. Ушиджима прошел мимо приоткрытых дверей спальни, дальше по коридору до небольшой двери напротив кухни. Все, что осталось от его старой спокойной жизни хранилось здесь: корзины с одеждой и светлым полотном, белоснежная посуда, дымное стекло, аккуратно завернутое в плотную бумагу, внушительная коллекция семян и несколько небольших сундучков из белого дерева. Ушиджима с усилием поднял один из них и вернулся к каменным столбам, где остались ждать Иваизуми и Ойкава.

– Спасибо за помощь, – произнес Ушиджима, опуская на повозку свой белый сундучок, – этого должно хватить. За лечение и за все остальное.

– Тут много, – удивленно протянул Ойкава, откидывая крышку. – Слишком много…

– Вы уверены, – начал Иваизуми, отрывая взгляд от сверкающих на солнце серебряных монет, – что это...

– Спасибо за помощь, – еще раз повторил Ушиджима, – а теперь мне нужно пройтись.

Он развернулся и скрылся между деревьями, оставив растерянных Иваизуми с Ойкавой за спиной.

Привычные двести сорок шагов дались невероятно тяжело. Где-то совсем рядом подала голос одинокая малиновка, но тут же умолкла, словно осознав, что сейчас не время для радостных песен. Наконец, Ушиджима прошел на площадку, окруженную старыми фруктовыми деревьями, и застыл.

Рядом с серебристыми кустами теперь рос и огненно-красный, весь усеянный кистями мелких цветов. Его темные стебли были покрыты мелкими колючками и причудливо изгибались, словно совершенно не желали расти ровно вверх. Ушиджима почувствовал, как глаза начинают печь от предательски подступающих слез.

– Тендо… Ты соврал, сказав, что из демонов не получается красивых цветов.

 

***

Дни медленно сменяли друг друга. Теплый сезон, такой необычно затянутый в этом году, не спешил уступать место холодам. Ушиджима с головой погрузился в работу, восстанавливая дом, присматривая за садом и выращивая все новые и новые цветы. Только так можно было полностью отгородиться от тяжелых мыслей, вслед за которыми холодными волнами накатывались боль и сожаление. Когда не стало Тендо, почему-то было больнее, чем после исчезновения целого Белого Города, и от этого на душе становилось еще более гадко. Ушиджима почти не выбирался в город, но каждый месяц находил у ворот аккуратные стопки синих и красных треугольников. Иногда среди них обнаруживались короткие записки, написанные быстрым скачущим почерком. В последней такой была всего одна строчка, которую Ушиджима разобрал лишь с третьего раза: «Если ты там помрешь, я не буду заниматься еще и похоронами!» В своей вредной упрямости Ойкава тоже был совершенно неисправим.

Но в одно утро случилось то, на что Ушиджима Вакатоши не надеялся.

Над холмами, скрывающими за собой город Меллот, медленно поднимался желтый диск утреннего солнца. Деревья сада тихо шелестели листьями, словно рассказывая друг другу свои секреты. На старой вишне запела ранняя птица, восхищаясь новым днем. Ушиджима сидел на каменных, неповрежденных в пожаре, ступенях крыльца и смотрел, как окрестности укрывает мягким светом, как постепенно золотятся холмы и дорога. Как между двумя обугленными каменными столбами, оставшимися от ворот, которые Ушиджима не стал восстанавливать, стоит высокая худая фигура. Солнце поднялось выше и теперь сияло вокруг головы пришедшего, как странный нимб, подсвечивая темно-багровые, неестественно торчащие вверх, волосы.

                                           

Ушиджима не помнил, как он поднялся, как прошел разделяющее их расстояние, как остановился в пяти шагах от того, кого уже никогда не думал увидеть. Солнце теперь светило прямо в глаза, заставляя щуриться – в эти моменты Тендо расплывался и смазывался, словно готовый исчезнуть мираж.

«Это совсем как видение. Я моргну, и его не станет. Не хочу...»

– Вакатоши? – Тендо улыбнулся и неуверенно вытянул вперед руку. – Ты же здесь, Вакатоши?

Ушиджиме хотелось сказать, что он прямо перед ним, но голос почему-то отказался слушаться. Что-то было не так. Не опуская руки, Тендо сделал маленький шаг вперед и снова позвал:

– Вакатоши? Скажи что-нибудь… – его голос треснул и превратился шепот, в котором явственно ощущался страх. – Пожалуйста, я ведь… Я совсем тебя не вижу!

Ушиджима ощутил, как по позвоночнику медленно спустился неприятный холодок. Он увидел то, что скрывало бьющее в его собственные глаза солнце. Глаза Тендо, ранее похожие на темные рубины и опасно вспыхивающие в темноте, теперь были карими, словно из них выпили всю красную краску, и светлыми, словно их прикрыли тончайшим стеклом.

– Прямо перед тобой, – коротко произнес Ушиджима, делая последний шаг вперед и сгребая Тендо в объятия.

В картине мира словно появился недостающий кусочек. В руках Ушиджимы замер не мираж, не иллюзия, а настоящий, живой, теплый и, кажется, готовый разреветься, Тендо. Пусть с другими глазами, без прячущихся в красных волосах тонких веток рогов, но это был он.

– Тебя долго не было.

– Я думал, что вернусь быстрее, но без обычной магии это оказалось гораздо сложнее, а когда я наконец-то смог перейти границу, то понял, что больше ничего не вижу, – Тендо шмыгнул носом, и жалобно закончил. – Я пока добрался сюда, то успел упасть столько раз, сколько за всю жизнь не падал. Я совершенно бесполезный.

– Неправда, – мягко, но настойчиво выдохнул Ушиджима.

– Даже если я теперь ничего не смогу?

– Ты можешь просто быть со мной, этого достаточно.

– Вакатоши, я говорил, что обожаю тебя? – тихо спросил Тендо, довольно улыбаясь Ушиджиме куда-то в шею. – Больше жизни люблю.

Весь день прошел для Ушиджимы, как в тумане. Ему казалось, что светлоглазый разгуливающий по дому Тендо может испариться, словно его и не было. Или исчезнуть во время обеда, или раствориться в вечерних сумерках сада, или прямо из постели, оказавшись лишь причудливой игрой света и теней.

– Вакатоши, можешь спокойно спать, я никуда не денусь, – сонно пробормотал Тендо и заворочался под одеялом, устраиваясь поудобнее, – даже если ты во мне дырку просмотришь.

– Откуда ты знаешь, что я смотрю на тебя?

– Я просто догадливый. Слепой, но все еще догадливый монстр.

Тендо зевнул и затих, а Ушиджима еще какое-то время лежал, глядя в потолок, и слушал его ровное дыхание рядом. А потом взял Тендо за руку, переплетая их пальцы, чтобы тот точно не решил исчезнуть куда-то среди ночи. Впервые за долгое время Ушиджима Вакатоши спал спокойно, совершенно не видя снов.

 

***

Утро Ойкавы было самым обычным. Он проснулся, приготовил подобие завтрака, разбудил Ива-чана, увернувшись от брошенной подушки, и занялся пополнением запасов треугольников с бытовой магией. А потом над дверью лавки мелодично зазвенел колокольчик, сообщая о ранних гостях.

– Добро пожаловать в «Магию на любой вкус», – приветливо начал Ойкава, выдав привычную улыбку.

Ушиджима Вакатоши зашел в лавку, придерживая за руку высокого красноволосого парня. Улыбка Ойкавы завяла: ему хватило одного взгляда, чтобы узнать того, кого ему случайно показало зеркало, отражающее правду.

– Давно тебя не видел, – нахмурился Ойкава, обращаясь к Ушиджиме, – и твою невесту тоже.

– Это Тендо.

– Отлично, теперь мы знакомы официально, – Ойкава закатил глаза. – Но знайте, что то женское лицо было более уместно. Итак, что же привело такую парочку в это скромное место?

– Вакатоши, нам здесь не рады, – насмешливо протянул Тендо, – он так сердится.

– Нам нужен отвар, который возвращает зрение. Или что-нибудь, что могло бы помочь, – произнес Ушиджима, игнорируя реплику Тендо и уже возмущенно открывшего рот Ойкаву.

– Зрение? – переспросил тот, остро зыркнув на Тендо, который стоял, все еще держась за руку Ушиджимы. – Из-за злоупотребления магией что-ли?

Ушиджима ничего не сказал, только продолжал смотреть, нет не умоляюще, а убийственно серьезно. Ойкава поморщился, а потом, пожав плечами, сказал:

– Я попробую. Но ничего не обещаю. Возьмите стулья за стойкой, вам придется подождать.

И скрылся в коридоре за стойкой.

На кухне обнаружился завтракающий Иваизуми, который удивленно наблюдал, как Ойкава заметался, разводя огонь и вытаскивая из разных ящичков ингредиенты.

– Зелье с самого утра? Что-то случилось?

– Случилось, – простонал Ойкава, – твой любимый постоянный покупатель заявился. С невестой. Ива-чан, у него даже невеста странная – она парень!

– Ойкава, – серьезно начал Иваизуми, наблюдая за продолжающимися метаниями того по кухне, – ты снова проверял на себе лечебные зелья?

– Конечно, – фыркнул Ойкава, забрасывая в небольшой котел горсть круглых синих ягод, – всегда так и делаю.

Он продолжал добавлять все новые и новые ингредиенты и проговаривать над ними магический текст.

Прошло уже около часа, когда встрепанный и красный Ойкава решительно поставил на стойку перед Тендо чашку с золотистым и булькающим отваром. Тендо протянул руку и, поднеся ее к губам, выпил все без единого слова. Ушиджима, заглянувший в опустевшую чашку, вопросительно посмотрел на Ойкаву.

– Что? – пожал тот плечами, а потом мстительно уточнил:

– Не все лекарства похожи на жидкое болото.

Ушиджима согласно кивнул: все же Ойкава разбирался в зельях куда лучше.

– И когда оно подействует? – тихо спросил Тендо.

– Без понятия, может вообще не подействовать, – Ойкава пожал плечами, – тут уже как повезет.

– Тогда у меня есть просьба. Не вернешь ли мне тот амулет, который я оставил у тебя, придя в эту лавку впервые?

Ойкава удивленно посмотрел на Тендо.

– Тот, который невозможно использовать, потому что все вокруг валятся в обморок?

– Его отлично можно использовать, просто не всем, – протянул Тендо. – Надеюсь, ты не слишком обидишься, если я скажу, что знал о том, что, скорее всего, у тебя ничего не выйдет?

– Не обижусь? Я столько раз пытался использовать эту штуку хоть для чего-нибудь, но безрезультатно! – возмутился Ойкава.

«Каждый раз, когда я надевал этот дурацкий амулет, Ива-чан чувствовал себя так паршиво, что пришлось упаковать эту дрянь в футляр с магическим барьером...»

– Ты не старался, – фыркнул Тендо.

– Я всегда стараюсь! Сколько раз это нужно повторить?! – моментально закипел Ойкава.

– С таким потенциалом и не суметь… Ты здорово старался только забыть себя.

Ойкава замер и, лишь дернув плечом на вопросительный взгляд Иваизуми, уставился на сидящего Тендо сверху вниз. Тот поднял голову, словно ждал этого с того момента, как переступил порог этой лавки. Светлые и пустые глаза Тендо встретились с сердитыми и теплыми глазами Ойкавы. Тот вздрогнул и отвернулся.

– Как ты знаешь, куда смотреть, – раздраженно буркнул Ойкава, все еще глядя в сторону, – ты же не видишь.

– Зато слышу тебя просто прекрасно, – хмыкнул Тендо, – ты ужасно шумный. Сопишь, как пустынная ящерка перед нападением.

– Да ты… – возмущенно начал Ойкава, но запнулся и с подозрением посмотрел на лицо Тендо. – Да ты надо мной издеваешься?

– Совсем немножко.

– Я понял. Я отдам тебе этот амулет, он оказался совершенно бесполезен. Ива-чан…

– Я принесу, – кивнул Иваизуми и скрылся в глубине лавки.

Уже через несколько минут Тендо крутил в руках темный коробок, защищенный маленьким потрескивающим барьером. Щелкнула застежка, и амулет, выскользнув из своего хранилища, повис у Тендо на пальце, опасно замерцав красным камнем.

– Я соскучился по нему, – улыбнулся Тендо, – не думал, что когда-то получу его назад.

– Так радоваться какому-то хламу, невероятно, как... – начал было Ойкава, но осекся на полуслове и растерянно моргнул.

Всего на секунду, но ему показалось, что вместо красного оплавленного камня на шнурке в руках Тендо блеснуло что-то тонкое и черное, словно осколок полированной кости.

И снова потянулась череда похожих друг на друга дней. Или удача оказалась не на стороне Тендо, и отвар так и не подействовал, или, как предполагал Ойкава, ему просто нужно было время. Тендо просто говорил, что все образуется, не уточняя когда. Со стороны казалось, что он переносит случившееся совершенно спокойно, но Ушиджима знал, что это не так. Сколько бы Тендо не шутил, что вместо черной дымки видит уже темно-серую, веселее от этих шуток ни он, ни Ушиджима не становились.

Его любимым развлечением стали попытки угадывать цвета различных растений, которые Ушиджима приносил каждый день новые. Угадать получалось редко, но Тендо раз за разом упрямо предлагал варианты.

– Синий.

Белоснежный лист в руках Ушиджимы с хрустом переломился пополам.

– Желтый.

Красный фонарик физалиса упал на траву.

– Зеленый.

Трава в его руке желтая, но Ушиджима медлил. А может подыграть?

– Даже не думай, – вздохнул Тендо, – я сразу понимаю, когда ошибся.

Медленно подступал холодный сезон, и все деревья в саду стояли красно-золотыми. Тендо сидел, устроившись на корнях своей любимой старой вишни, и плавно скользил взглядом по медленно меняющим цвета деревьям.

– Сегодня я подготовил особую редкость, – решительно объявил Ушиджима и остановился перед Тендо, протягивая вперед руку, – последние цветы теплого сезона. Впервые распустились сегодня ночью.

– Красивые?

– Похожи на зеленые звезды.

– Покажешь? – улыбнулся Тендо, подставляя ладони лодочкой.

– Я знал, что ты попросишь, – тихо сказал Ушиджима, аккуратно опуская Тендо в ладони круглые цветы, которые, казалось, светились изнутри мягким зеленым светом.

– Хм, а они и правда красивые, – задумчиво произнес Тендо. – Вакатоши, скажи, они похожи на твои глаза? Я так долго их не видел, что теперь боюсь ошибиться.

Тендо поднял голову и встретился глазами с Ушиджимой. А тот замер, всматриваясь в слегка потемневшие радужки карих глаз.

– Я все еще вижу довольно плохо, – задумчиво произнес Тендо, – но уже уверен, что твои глаза красивее.

Ушиджима не заметил, как и Тендо, и сад, и светящиеся цветы стали медленно расплываться, ускользая от его взгляда.

– Ой-ой, Вакатоши, – немного растерянно засмеялся Тендо, – я же просил не плакать, если со мной что-то случится, особенно, когда наконец случилось что-то хорошее.

– От радости можно, – выдохнул Ушиджима, ловя его ладонь в свою.

– Но только сегодня, – уточнил Тендо, переплетая их пальцы.


End file.
